


Unfinished Symphonies Written By Hand

by MorningGlory21



Series: The War That Changed It All (Again) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, PLEASE KEEP THESE IN MIND BEOFRE YOU VENTURE FORTH, SPOILERS for the War Stream on the Nov 16th, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Technically by another's hand but still, Tommy is largely mentioned, gonna do a bunch of one shot stuff about the various events that happened during the stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: He never suspected anything, not after his exile.He never asked for anything, not after his exile.But, this time, he asked for one moment of peace, before he left a smoking crater in his wake.And he couldn't even have that.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: The War That Changed It All (Again) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Unfinished Symphonies Written By Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up today with the lay of the land  
> Feather in cap and the sun in the sand  
> It was easy  
> It was easy to understand
> 
> Everything suddenly falls out of sight  
> Every attachment is made of the light  
> That you offered  
> You have offered to give me life
> 
> See the sky and all the land together again  
> See the way the earth can stay below  
> Who do we think we are  
> Everything plays a part  
> There are some things we are never meant to know

Would it be easy? Yes, to a degree - the simple motion of a button press wasn’t hard. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and press. Easy. Easier than anything Wilbur had ever done in this world. There would be something after this, he knew, there had to be. Where else would he have come from?

Where else would the memories that plagued him from a simple look at Schlatt had come from? To look at a dead dictator was meant to strike joy and celebration.

All he had felt, in that very moment as the ram took his last breath, was a deep numbness.

He had been so pathetic.

Nothing had purpose anymore, not when they had won it so easily. Wilbur didn’t want this disgraceful carcass of a nation anymore. He would have left it in Tommy’s hands to watch bleed to death - one pained ruler, to another. When he looked to Tommy, to Techno, the echoes of a life he could never remember rang in his head. Like a discordant bell that rang in the middle of a war. 

A toll of death.

And his footsteps in the silent hallway rang like that toll of death. If Tommy had simply kept the presidency like he was meant to, he would have felt some sort of happiness. And yet, Wilbur reflected as his fingers gripped the edges of the doorway, Tubbo brought Tommy immeasurable happiness.

Would they die together? President and his trusty right-hand man - would Tommy betray Tubbo, just like he had done to Wilbur countless times before? Would they live? They would have no home.

They would be just as unhappy and stateless as Wilbur.

A fitting end to his most committed followers.

The button laid, so innocently, on the opposing wall. Placed there with the intent to end it all, and constantly aborted. Time and time again, Wilbur shook at the thought. No longer would he be denied - he would deny  _ others _ the satisfaction of a nation that was no longer  _ his _ . When he had said that if it couldn’t be his, then nobody could have it he had  _ meant  _ it.

With every fibre of his being, he meant it.

His fingers graced the button, so nearly close to pushing it. The simple motion of a button press wasn’t hard. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and press; that was the mantra he whispered to himself.

The scribble of the anthem sung to him. It begged him to push it.

_ Kill them. Douse the flames. Don’t let them begin again - squash it, before it can grow. _

“Wilbur, don’t do it.”

He might have believed it to be a ghost, that same echo that pulled him and made him feel sick near Schlatt. He might have closed his eyes tighter, might have pushed it right then, if he hadn’t opened them and turned.

His heart exploded like the fireworks during the battle had.

“Phil?” His mind blossomed - memories unfolded, a cruel gift before his death, to know endlessly before the lights were turned off - and he blinked back bitter tears. “You can’t stop me.”

Silence reigned, as if Philza seemed stunned by the very place he had found himself in. 

“Do you know what this button is, Phil?” Wilbur whispered, but it bounced off the claustrophobic space. 

His father nodded.

“Do you know the song on the walls?” His eyes flicked back to the button. “That special place isn’t there anymore.”

“It is there. You've just- You've just won it back, Wil!” He pled and stepped closer, to which Wilbur backed closer to the button.

“Phil, I'm always so close to pressing this button, Phil! I've BEEN HERE seven or eight times, I've been here seven or eight times. Phil, I've been here so many times.” Wilbur spread his arms out and a laugh bubbled in his throat. 

“And you want to… blow it all up. You fought so hard for it, Wilbur.” And he sounds so much like Tommy, Wilbur is so angry at that. He’s drawn even more into that dark vortex, when he hears those fireworks going off.

_ They’re fighting. _

_ And I’m still so fucking angry _ .

And what does he do when he’s angry?

Lash out.

“I’m going to push it!” He hissed, hand on the thing of doom, and yet he chuckled - it turned ugly, bitter, empty. “And… and… Phil... There was a saying, Phil. By a traitor. Once part of L'Manburg. A traitor- I don't know if you've heard of Eret?”

“Yeah.” He whispered, as if he was locked in place.

“He had a saying, Phil.” He whispered, a bitter and empty smile etched into his fleshy visage. “ _ It was never meant to be _ .”

_ It was meant to be! A cheerful Tommy beamed at him in his mind’s eye and  _ **_WIlbur choked out that image_ ** _. _

**You will not haunt me, not anymore. I have power. I am nobody’s puppet.**

_ What happened to you, Wilbee? _

Wilbur howled with laughter as Phil gasped out with stunned shock. The hiss of the explosives. The sudden opening out into the crater.

He reveled in the screams, the waters that rushed, the sky that opened up so beautifully.

“MY L'MANBURG, PHIL! MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED! IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS, NO-ONE CAN, PHIL!” He screamed, eyes manic as Phil turned to him.

_ Aren’t you sad? Why? We’re brothers. _

**I’m nobody’s anything. I have no home. No friends.**

“Oh my God…” Phil muttered as he looked out across the carnage. 

**And if I have nothing, then I truly have used up my purpose** .

“Kill me, dad.” Wilbur laughed in his face, tears marked their paths down his face. “Kill me. You know you want to. You’re so disappointed in me. Kill me, kill me, I deserve it, don’t I? Kill me!”

Phil looked at him, horrified beyond belief. And Wilbur can remember a distant memory, surfaced like a dead body bloated in the sewers - of a sad looking Phil, holding a crying Wilbur who had awoken from a nightmare. Of being taught how to wield a sword, but Wilbur denied it in turn for words and stories and music. So many emotions ate him away and he wanted it to  _ stop _ .

“You - I - You’re my son, Wilbur.” Whispered with disbelief. “I can’t, I - No matter what you’ve done, Wil.”

Wilbur lurched forward and shook his father and spittle flew from his lips. “KILL ME!”

He barely felt the sword, but he grinned. The tears felt less bitter, less relieved and more - numb. Numb, full of regret and guilt.

“Take care of them.” He whispered as Phil gingerly sat down, Wilbur in his lap. “They deserve you.”

_ I thought you were my brother _ .

“Why did you have to act like such a child…” Phil murmured, his hand stroked through Wilbur’s hair. “So long, I looked for you all, and here you go… running off once more.”

Wilbur wheezed a laugh.

“Wherever I’ll go after this, I’ll remember you.”

Phil just looked beyond sad, as the sound of fighting grew in intensity. 

“What a mess you’ve made, Wilbur.”

But all Wilbur could see was Tommy laughing, Techno looking mildly annoyed but beneath it was a legitimately brotherly piglin, Phil wrapped them in his wings and Wilbur laughed - laughed, as if he wasn’t a puppet on strings yet, hadn’t yet dragged people into war, hadn’t taken his nation with him rightfully.

He laughed.

And that was one thing they couldn’t take from him, without him taking it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Tally Hall really has had my heart, huh? <3 Never Meant To Know by Tally Hall was the soundtrack I listened to whilst writing this.


End file.
